Rainy Days
by luvcactus
Summary: Everyone seems to be in a bad mood for no apparent reason. Soul is worried and wants all his friends back to normal (especially Maka) ;) some SoMa...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic! If it gets any reviews, favorites, etc I will keep writing. Some SoMa but its not the main focus of the story. I know its short but I hope someone, somewhere likes it!**

**(I don't own Soul Eater)**

**Chapter 1:**

Everyone was in a bad mood. Was it the weather making everybody act so grumpy? Was it something I said? I don't know but I should do something about it and soon. Even Maka has been to busy pouting and sulking to give me one of her famous _Maka-Chops_. This is so uncool.

…**...**

I grabbed some food from the kitchen and ran to my room to continue my thoughts. _What could cheer all my friends up? _I asked myself. I could hear Maka trudging off to her room for the night. After moments of thought, it seemed like hours then, I decided I should cheer them all up at once. But how could I get them all together when they were too upset to change out of their sweats and leave their homes? I didn't care what it took, as long as it was cool.

I continued to think and plan, to no avail. I kept coming up with blanks, not one good idea! I needed to think harder… That's it! No one is better at thinking than Maka. I could always count on her to think of something!

I burst out of my room with amazing speed. I stopped at the door to Maka's room. The light was off but I could hear her. Was that crying I heard? Hoping my ears were playing tricks on me, I snatched my jacket off the couch and left. I had to at least get Maka back to normal if I wanted my friends back. Their grumpiness was so uncool.

I checked the time as I got to my bike. The sun had just set and shops started to close. I had to hurry. Lamps lighted the roads and this part of town was the brightest. I pulled to a stop outside the bakery that sold her favorite sweets. If this didn't help, nothing would. I walked up to see the sign in the window being flipped from _open_ to _closed_. Crap. I was too late! I knocked on the window. A man inside looked very angry as he glared at me.

"Go home kid, we're closed!" he yelled through the window.

"Please! I just need to get a cupcake for my friend!" I replied.

"Then come back tomorrow when we're open." The man started to walk away.

"I'll pay extra! Please just one cupcake!"

The man turned around and asked, "How much extra?"

I pulled out my wallet to see how much I had.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I still don't own Soul Eater)**

I am so stupid! What an idiot! That was so uncool!

I continued to curse myself under my breath as I rode home. Maka better fucking love this cupcake, but I highly doubted it was worth the hundred dollars. Damn Scam artist!

….

I got home late and, assuming Maka was asleep, crept into the kitchen. I unwrapped the expensive treat and put it on a plate. As I took the plate to Maka'a room, I noticed the sound of her sobs had left and the light was on inside. I knocked twice and set the plate down at the foot of the door. Soon after retreating to my room I heard Maka inspect the cupcake before taking it back to her room. I wished she would come out and talk to me. I thought about how I could see my friends smile again.

That night I had a dream about the similes that I loved and missed. I saw Maka's bright green eyes before they lost their shimmer. She watched me from atop the piano as I played an all too familiar song. Tsubaki served food and Black*Star yelled as he stood up on the couch. Liz tried to stop Kidd from rearranging the furniture and Patty was coloring a giraffe with Crona. Everyone was together and, more importantly, everyone was happy. Then I woke up.

I wanted to cry. I wanted the dream to be real. I opened my eyes and sat up. I sighed as I rubbed my face. I looked through the room for clothes to wear and after dressing; I walked to the kitchen for breakfast. The thought of my friends being together was like a song stuck in my head. It was all I could think about. The music, the food, my friends, it was perfect! But how could I possibly go about planning such a thing? I gasped. I was thinking of planning a party! I grabbed an apple off the basket on the counter and ran to my room to plan the party.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was slumped against my bed and my head ached. Did I fall asleep? I stood up and looked out the window to see the sun, setting? What did I do with my day? I couldn't remember. I climbed onto my bed and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

_Purr. Purr._

"Mmh. Five more minutes." I mumbled. I opened my eyes to see Blair crouched on top of me, in nothing but a towel.

"Hey there scythe-y boy." She smiled, "I need someone to take a bath with me!"

I put my hand up to my nose, awaiting the nosebleed as Blair's towel fell to the floor. I already felt dizzy from the blood loss. She pulled me into an inescapable hug. I squirmed to free myself from her grip as my head fell into her breasts. I could only pray that Maka wouldn't enter my room now. The last thing I needed was another _Maka-Chop_!

As I was freed from the sexy kitty's "attack" I yelled "No thanks Blair, I'm busy! And would it kill you to put some clothes on?"

"What's got you so busy?" Blair asked as she climbed on to my lap.

I closed my eyes and used my hands to block the nosebleed. "Well you know how grumpy everyone's been lately? I was actually planning a party to cheer everyone up!"

Blair tilted her head to the side as she processed what I said. She grinned and transformed into her cat form. "Sounds like a great idea! But if I come then you better have lots of fish!"

She meowed and hopped off my lap. I could hear Maka on the other side of the door. _Knock knock._

"Soul, breakfast." Maka said from outside.

With a final purr, she jumped to the windowsill. Both head and tail high, she leaped out onto the street. I got up to meet Maka in the kitchen to find she started eating without me.


	3. A little note (more story coming soon)

A/N

So I know I just started this story and all but I looked at the traffic stats and saw that 48 people have visited my first ever fanfiction! I feel so popular knowing that only about 40 of those visits were from me! Anyway I'm not sure if I should continue (I probably will) but I might need some ideas, corrections, etc. Either way I'm SUPER happy to see I'm not the only person reading it and I do hope that people actually do like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own Soul Eater)**

**Maka's POV:**

What took so long for Soul to come out? With food involved he would normally rush to the table. I frowned. He has been acting weird lately, with the cupcake outside my door, what was that about anyway? It did taste good, although I was surprised to find it wasn't a prank of some sort! Upon looking down I saw that I had unintentionally started eating. Oops.

"Wow. You ate without me!" Soul said in mock sorrow as he pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Well if you hadn't taken so long!" I defended myself, unwilling to admit my mistake. I looked down to see my plate was now empty. I let out a huff and crossed my arms as I looked away from the plate and the man across from me.

"Whoa, ok. Sorry but I was being attacked my a sex-crazed cat!" Soul stated, clearly offended by my actions. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. What was wrong with me today?

I got up to take my plate to the sink. I thought it best to go back to my room before I fucked anything else up.

"Hey Maka, wait up." I turned to see Soul reaching for my wrist. "I have an idea and I want you opinion." Soul stated.

"Ok, shoot." I shrugged.

"Well, I think we should invite friends over on Friday night." His voice rose to a hopeful squeak.

"I don't know." I stated blandly. "Why would you even ask me? And that cupcake, what hell the was that? Oh my gosh can't you just give me some peace and quiet!?" I snapped. I wished I could take the words back as soon as I said them. I fucked up. I could feel Soul's wavelength waver with disappointment. His jaw dropped to his feet and although I knew I hadn't said anything too hurtful, he was still offended.

"Soul, I'm so, so sorry." I tried to hold back the tears. I had cried enough yesterday. Oh! Everything clicked into place. Soul had probably heard me crying and got the cupcake to cheer me up. That would mean the party was to get everyone in a good mood. He was being nothing but sweet and helpful and all I could do in return was yell at him and hurt him? I am so damn stupid!

My eyes felt puffy and my cheeks felt wet. Crap! Now I was crying in front of him! Panicking, I ran to my room and slammed the door. I collapsed on my bed, unable to move. I felt like shit.

_Knock. Knock._

"What?" I managed to moan.

Soul stepped into my bedroom with worry spread across his face. He slowly made his way to the bed, where I moved my feet to give him room.

"You okay?"

Yeah. I'm better." I lied. I could feel the tears coming back as Soul sat down beside me. With a small squeak of a sob, I leaned against him and he welcomed my contact with a warm hug. I finally let my tears fall.

"Shh, its okay, its okay." Soul soothed. He pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry Soul!" I got out between sobs.

"Oh honey, its ok." Soul looked down at me and grinned.

The tears slowed but I didn't want to move. After awhile we laid down but Soul kept his arm around me. That was how we stayed for the night.

…**.**

**A/N Hope you liked it! I was planning on going with a pattern of writing from Maka's perspective in every third chapter (the rest will be Soul's POV).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late! I swear I'm not abandoning this story! I've just been busy and had other long and meaningless excuses so yeah… I will try to get back on track! :3**

**(I don't own Soul Eater)**

**Soul's POV:**

I awoke, alone in Maka's room. The previous night had been pretty strange but I was happy to have Maka (mostly) back to normal. She was so upset and seeing her that way made me hurt too. Of course Maka had taken it the wrong way and assumed her so-called "rant" had hurt my feelings. Pfft. I was way to cool for something like that to get on my nerves, although it did remind me that I shouldn't bring up how much that cupcake had cost me…

Huh? What was that smell? I glanced at the open door. Was she making me breakfast again? I could've sworn today was my turn to cook. I got up and walked to the kitchen where I could now see Maka humming over the stove with her back to me.

"Hey Maka. I thought I was supposed to make food today." I said groggily.

Maka turned around and blushed, avoiding eye contact. "I thought I kinda owe you. After last night and all."

I could tell she felt that she had done something wrong and needed to make up for it. Whenever she got like this, she would be nice to me, and that was something I could live with. In fact, I could have a little fun with her like this…

**I know its short but at least I'm back and in a cliffhanger mood! What is Soul going to have Maka do? Will it be dirty and hawt or random and funny? If I can't answer that question in three days, you can spam my email with angry comments, deal? ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I have three days to make this chapter and I am going to use all of them to make a super long chapter!**

**(I don't own Soul Eater)**

**Soul's POV:**

So with her in this mood I could have her do almost anything for me. It can't be to dirty though, I thought. She could snap out of her compliant trance and hurt me. Those damn daddy issues! She should she see a shrink about that, honestly! Maybe I should start out slowly, just to be safe, I decided. (Although I did want to know if she really was that flat chested.)

"Hey Maka," She looked up. "After breakfast, do you want to watch a movie?" That was simple! There was no way she could say no!

"Um, yeah okay." She responded in an uneasy tone. This was perfect! Just one step further…

"Maybe a horror movie? Something creepy sounds great right now!"

She tried to hide her wince as she finished her breakfast. "Sure Soul. Whatever you want."

Whoa, wait. Whatever I want? That gave me an idea.

…**.**

The movie I had Maka watch had ended hours ago, yet she still avoided the hallway closet. She was in the process of making me cookies when I looked out the window. The sun was starting to set and stores were starting to close.

"Hey Maka, Want to get some cupcakes? I can finish up the cookies here." I said smugly. Maka's face started to turn different shades of red as she attempted to control her temper, yet, forcing a smile, she replied. "Sure Soul. I can head over to my favorite place."

She turned and left as I put the tray of cookies in the oven. Sweet! This is so cool! I even have the place to myself now! I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle without waiting to see what liquid the bottle contained. I plopped down onto the couch and lifted the cold "drink" to my lips.

_Ding-Dong. _

Shit. The door? Now? I have party planning to do! I got up to answer the door.

"I, the mighty Black*Star am here and will gladly make myself at home!" Black*Star burst through the door and made a beeline for the kitchen. Remaining at the doorway stood Kidd who smirked at me creepily.

"Why the hell are you guys here?"

"Cause we felt like coming here." Kidd answered with a half-smile.

…**.**

(A little while later)

"A party eh? As long as I can decorate and make sure everything is symmetrical!" Kidd decided. "Yeah! A big star like me needs to make a big appearance at a party!" Black*Star yelled while eating.

"Well we better go. It's getting late Soul. I'm glad I could help you make that checklist for the party." Kidd said as he stood up. "By the way, where's Maka?"

SHIT! It was pretty late and he hadn't seen her come back with overpriced cupcakes.

"She's at Blair's other place!" I said, trying to hide my panic attack. Black*Star seemed to be fooled but Kidd wasn't convinced. "Alright. As long as you're sure she's safe." Was he on to me? Was he trying to use guilt to torture me?

_Slam! _

I looked up to see his friends had left. What the fucking fuck? Dammit! I lost my miester in the middle of the night because I was taking advantage of her! I don't know what drugs her dad is on but when he finds out about this, he's going to shove a lot more than his pot up my ass! I winced at the thought of her dad yelling at me again. Jeez that guy was wound up pretty tight…

My thoughts drifted back to the big problem at hand. Where was Maka, and what was keeping her out so late?

**I know it's not very long but I just love cliffhangers! :) Anyway I was really running out of ideas for this fanfic even though I had hoped for it to be pretty long. The next chapter is supposed to be from Maka's POV but after that I don't want to skip to the whole party thing to quick and I don't really want to fill it with lovey dovey fluff either. After the party chapter I have some ideas that should keep the story going for a while but I need stuff for after they find Maka and before Soul's party… I was thinking they could plan the party but I really don't fucking know. Help? :'( *puppy dog face***

**Reviewer Shoutout! **

**- sltkovi (3 ma bestie!)**

**- ****Laylay (guest) I'm really glad that you like it! :3 3**

**-sabrina bina Thanks for keeping up with my story! :D **

**Everyone's comments make me smile! They really do mean a lot! :') I should really post this before I get all mushy and teary-eyed! **

**Thanks for the support,**

** ~cactus :) **


End file.
